The Granter
by Theyeta
Summary: Tohru has made Kyo mad once again... Kagome has GOTTEN mad at Inuyasha once again. Then, one fateful night, two wishes may change everything.. and everyone... P.S. Same story up under Inuyasha as The Wish Granter


~Disclaimer~ I do not own ANY Anime Character from ANY Anime... at  
all... *sniffs* Its very sad and depressing actually...  
  
Theyeta: First, this is my VERY FIRST fanfic.. that I'm publishing that is... so, I'm just gonna be writing it off and on. If you want me to update more often or want me to take this seriously and work on it alot, just tell me! Now, on to my cross-over!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tohru sighed and dreamily stared out the window. She was so tired. Last night there was a storm and Yuki, fearing for his secret base, asked her to help out. How was she supposed to say no? So they ended up staying out till around 11 pm, after which Kyo got angry that she was gone for so long. He didn't seem to believe her that they had just been protecting the base. What did he think they were doing anyways? Tohru's eyelids starting getting heavier. Try as hard as she could, she couldn't seem to stay awake. Must.. stay awake.. for.. mom.... With that, her eyes closed completely and she was out.  
  
What a funny dream! Tohru looked around. It all seemed so real. The trees, the wind, the people. She glanced back at the people and realized they were all around a box shape coming out of the ground. It took a moment for her to realize it was a well! A very, very old well too.  
"Kagome!" She watched as a small animal spoke, then hurled itself at a girl around her age! "I missed you so much! You were gone for SOOO long!" She some how managed to get closer to these strange people in her dream.  
"Hello Shippo, its good to be back." The girl returned the hug to the animal then glanced at the other 3 people present. "Hello everyone."  
"Welcome back Kagome. How did your week of exams go?" Another young girl, this one with a HUGE boomerange on her back, gave her a quick hug.  
"Yes, how did they go?" A man, no young man with black hair, a black and purple robe, and a staff, smiled at the girl, Kagome, but kept both hands to himself.  
"Thanks Sango. They went pretty well actually. Anything go on while I was gone Miroku?" She glanced at the young man before seeing an old man in red seeming to hide behind the others. "Oh, hello Inuyasha."  
"Hey..." came a half-hearted, and young sounding, reply from the man. He looked up and Tohru could see he was quite young, like the others, with white hair and, she mentally gasped, ears!  
"Nice to see you too...." Kagome said, dissapointedly. She looked around once more before her gaze meet Tohru's. "Wait... You guys. Who..."  
  
"Ms. Honda! The answer please!"  
Tohru jerked her head up and look towards the teacher. "The answer? Um..." She glanced around before blushing and looking down at her desk. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep."  
"Well! I hope you have learned your lesson!" Ms. Juhmon glared down at her through the small lenses of her glasses. "Mr. Sohma. What is the American Government called?"  
Yuki stood up and brushed the beautiful hair out of his eyes. "The American government is called a democracy." With that he sat down and sent an apologetic look to Tohru who was concentrating hard on the writing on her desk.  
"Thank you Mr. Sohma. The homework for tonight is to finish reading chapter 15 then answer the question at the end." The bell rang just as she finished, as always. "Class dismissed."  
  
Later That Day....  
  
"I've already told you!! I hate leeks!" A muffled "ack!" followed by a thud told Tohru exactly what happened. She rushed from the kitchen to find a choking Kyo on the floor with a mouthful of leeks and a calm, peaceful Yuki sitting across from him eating his steamed leek soup.  
"Yuki..." She rushed over and managed to revive Kyo before looking over at the peaceful youth. "Did you really have to do that?"  
"He was being loud and obnoxious as well as disgracing your food by not eating it. He deserved exactly what he got," Yuki calmly replied.  
"I didn't deserve a thing you damn rat! I have a mind to kick your ass right now!" Kyo sprang up and balled a fist. "Come on! Fight me now! I'll beat you into the damn ground!"  
"Not now, Cat, I'm eating." Yuki could barely spit out that word.. cat...  
"Kyo, maybe.."  
"Shut up and leave me alone! I hate it when you interfere like that! Just let me fight this damn rat!! " He glared at Tohru for a second before his face softened. "Wait.. I didn't..."  
Tohru shook her head and ran to her room before Kyo could even finish. A slam was heard in the kitchen and Yuki shook his head. "Nice work, Cat. Now see what you've done?"  
"Aw shut up," Kyo said degectedly before going outside and onto the roof to sulk.  
  
He hates me again. Why did I have to open my stupid mouth? I can't believe it... Tohru wiped her eyes then went and sat on her balcony. She stared up at the moon for a time, just thinking. I wish... She shook her head then got a determined look in her eye. "I wish..."  
A pair of eyes watched her from a far off tree. Yes... Say it.. go on Tohru! Say it!! The owner of the eyes grinned evily, making her feel good inside. Yes, she thought, the time has finally come.. My Tohru...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
